clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Deck:Bowler Chip Cycle
Strategy *Start off the match with on of the following **Miner+Bats/minions **Bowler Or valkryie in the back **Dark Prince+Minions **Wait for opponent and react accordingly *Don't rush the match. Play smart and keep in mind how much elixir you have. *If a push seems like its lost don't spam units at the bridge to try and save it its useless and your just wasting elixir. Instead wait for elixir and defend from the counterpush *Remember this is chip cycle so don't try and take down the tower in one go (unless you have a golden opportunity). *Split pushing with Dark Prince is a very good idea when using this deck as when you apply pressure on both sides the enemy starts panicking. *Focus on Counterpushes and not massive birdge spam pushes. Start small attacks and keep going back and forth with your teammate till they get triggered. Defensive strategy Defensive cards in this deck and their uses *'Bowler: '''Bowler is the literal beast on defense for this deck. Use this cards to defeat ranged supports cards. Especially Witch. This card is multi purpose on defense and can deal with any ground Push. Except Golem. But lets not mention that Cancer *'Valkyrie: Valkyrie is this decks heroine on defense. Right after Bowler. Plant this in the middle of pushes and watch it get evaporated. #1 swarm killer and #1 Push melter. Because of her high health she also deals with Lone troops like Lumberjack or Mini Pekka very well. *'Minions/Bats: '''These 2 cards are your aerial swarms. Use these to chip down Tanks, Balloons and all things alike. They will quickly chip away ground troops, unharmed in the air. *'Inferno Dragon: 'Inferno Dragon is your tank roaster. Use this card to melt Golems at amazing speeds and do all things alike. Inferno Dragon can be weak to aerial swarms so be careful when playign this. Make sure to have arrows ready. *'Dark Prince: 'While this is more of an offensive card in this deck Dark Prince can be surprisingly effective on defense also. Great for cleaning up pushes or taking out light swarms. The shield is an added bonus for taking Sparky hits and Pekka swings. Area damage means it can hit up to 3 targets at once if positioned properly. Defending against different pushes *'Swarm based attacks **Bowler/Valkryie are your main defenders for large swarms or multiple squishies. **Bowler in front of the tower. **Valkryie in the middle. **Minions (to make sure there are no flying troops.) **Dark Prince at the tip of the push (reccomended for Goblins only) *'Tank + Support(s)' **Bowler to damage the tank and support troop **When the support goes down play any swarm cards or Valkryie to finish off the tank and counterpush **If Bowler does not work or is not in hand do one of the following: ***Valkryie when support crosses bridge ***Miner to take support down, while support is distracted swarms to take care of the Tank. If support survives with a sliver of health arrow it or Put something like Valkryie at the bridge to finish it off. *'Double Prince' **Dark Prince to drag the 2 Princes into the middle, the shield will soak most of the charge damage. When the 2 Princes are locked on to Dark Prince play Valkyrie and some kind of high damaging troop (Bats, Minions, Inferno Dragon) behind them to finish them off. ***If Dark Prince is not in cycle play Valkryie to soak up charge damage and then minions/Bats to finish them off. an additional card may have to be played. **Play Bowler+Valkryie *'Balloon Rage/Balloon+Lumberjack/ Balloon based attacks' **Make sure Bats, Minions or at least Inferno Dragon is in cycle. **Bowler+Valkryie or Dark Prince to take out any ground support. ***If there is an aerial attack consisting of low-medium health troops use arrows. If it is an Inferno Dragon just play Bats/Minions to distract and kill it. If there is a Baby Dragon however play some kind of distraction card like Valkryie and then play bats/minions or just play an Inferno Dragon. The crown tower will finish the job. Alternatively, if you can spare some damage to your crown tower, let your crown tower be the distraction and then play your swarms. **If it is Deck:Lumberloon deploy a Valkryie/Dark Prince in the center of the map to pull Lumberjack away from the Balloon (to prevent it from being raged) and finish off the Lumberjack. Then use Minions, Bats or Inferno Dragon to finish off the Balloon. Do not play Minions and bats at once, however, or a spell will easily take them out. *'Bridge Spam/Elite Barbarians based attacks'/ Hog Rider based decks **Bowler is the hero against these decks. **When facing Bridge spam or Elite barbarians Bowler in front of the tower and then Valkryie in the middle (Bowler+Valkryie combo can take down almost any ground push) will stop bridge spam for sure. ***Valkryie is not to be played if not necessary. Bowler can handle bridge spam or Elite barbarians on its own. ***If Elite barbarians are on their own heading to the tower Valkryie will give you a 2 elixir positive trade. If you are looking to counterpush Bowler will suit the job better **When facing Hog Rider playing swarms immediately is NOT a good idea as your opponent probably has spells ready. If Hog Rider ice golem or Hog Rider ice spirit goes down play Bowler and then minions (try not to play bats because they are vulnerable to ice spirit and zap). *'Golem Beatdown ' **Facing Golem with this is quite troublesome but not completely impossible. ***Keep in mind your crown tower will probably take some kind of damage wether its from golemites or death damage. **When facing Golem make sure you have Inferno dragon ready to go **If Golem Night Witch or any kind of support is played with Golem Play Bowler first, if Necessary Valkryie in between when they cross the bridge. **If Minion Horde/minions are following behind play arrows **When support goes down play Inferno Dragon to melt the Golem. The remaining troops and crown tower will take care of the Golemites. ***Defeat any Electro Wizards before placing Inferno Dragon. If your opponent has zap try and bait it out if possible with bats/minions. If they don't fall for it just play Inferno Dragon and hope for the best. **If Elixir collectors are placed play miner as soon as possible to prevent them from pumping up for a Golem push. *'Lavaloon' **Deck:LavaLoon is this deck's 1 weakness. **If the lavaloon combo is played alone place Inferno dragon to take care of the Lava hound. Bats and Minions are to be placed right after to take care of the Balloon. If you feel like you need to, arrow the Lava Pups. ***If possible rush the other lane to force them to spend elixir so they can't support their push. **If any kind of support is played act accordingly. ***E.G if its any swarms or swarmed aerial targetting troops use arrows. If not play distraction cards. Try to play minions and bats BEHIND the Lavaloon to take down the balloon first and then slowly melt the Lavahound with Inferno dragon. **If this does not work do not bother countering the push any longer, instead rush the other lane like theres no tomorrow and get the tower back. make sure you don't get three crowned btw. *'PEKKA based attacks' **Make sure Inferno Dragon is in your hand. If not cycle to it. **Countering PEKKA with this deck is nowhere near as hard as countering Golem or Lavaloon **to start play a Bowler in the back or somewhere else depending on where the PEKKA is located at the moment. ***Doing this means your opponents support cards will get rekt **The PEKKA will probably have support which the Bowler will take care of with ease. If it is aerial support use Arrows. if it is an enemy Inferno dragon use Bats, if it's baby dragon wait for it to lock onto Bowler and finish it with bats **When all support is down play Inferno Dragon. If necessary drag it into the middle with something like Dark Prince or valkryie. **Wait for it to die and gg Offense Offensive troops in this deck and their uses *'Dark Prince: '''Dark Prince is the main offensive card in this deck. Try and get it to connect with the tower. This can be used to push other units (Vakyrie/ Bowler) or defeat small swarms for the rest of the push. *'Bats/Minions: Bats and Minions can deal soo much damage to the tower when paired with tanking units. Use these as support cards and for cheap but high dps. *'Miner: '''Miner is mostly to be used as a tanking unit. You can also just send it to the tower to slowly chip it down while your opponent uses elixir to defeat the main push. This works very well with Bats and Minions. *'Inferno Dragon: 'While Inferno Dragon is mostly a defensive unit if this locks onto a tower it can almost certainly destroy it single handedly. It can also melt defensive P.E.K.K.As trying to stop your attack. It has moderate hitpoints meaning it can tank for low health units. *'Bowler: 'Bowler is also mainly a defensive card but it still technically does that. It defends your push from units like Witch or large Swarms when Valkyrie isn't there. It also deals great damage if it locks onto the tower. His boulders go past units and have a high chance to damage the tower as well. *'Valkyrie: 'Valkyrie is a multi purpose troop. When a Valkyrie locks onto the tower it can deal massive damage. Valkyrie can also tank for other units and deal with defensive swarms. Attack combos (chip) *'Miner+bats or minions **When using this deck as long as you have miner and minions/bats in hand you can play this. For only 5 elixir if this threat is left alone or dealt with late it can seriously cripple the tower or even destroy it. **Can be used to start the match **HOW TO PLAY: First land the Miner on the right side for the right crown tower (vice versa for the left tower) and then play bats a tiny bit behind the limit where you can play troops while all towers are intact. This gives enough time for the Miner to get there and for the tower to target it. The bats will move fast towards the tower and while the miner is tanking it'll wreak Havoc **Many players Zap the bats and just leave the miner but may others try and play Wizard but the Wizard ends up targetting the Miner and the bats tear apart the tower. This kind of thing forces your opponent to think fast and react. This push succeeds about 60% of the time for me honestly. **If possible have arrows ready as your opponents can play swarm cards to deal with Miner fast enough to take care of your bats *'Dark Prince+Minions' **Pretty much the same concept as Miner+bats but deals more damage and has a smaller chance of succeding. **Can also be used to start a match. **HOW TO PLAY: Play Dark Prince at the bridge or a bit behind it, play minions at least a couple tiles away from it to make sure the crown tower doesnt target the Minions before the Dark Prince. Try to get it so that the Crown Tower targets the DP but the minions move ahead of the Dark Prince later on to deal damage to the tower. **This combo is easily countered by things like Knight+Zap or Inferno Tower+Arrows. But if it succeeds you can deal some very good damage to the tower **This combo is great for splitpushing ***If you splitpush make sure the other push is threatening enough for your opponents to spend elixir to counter it. *'Bowler + Dark Prince' **This is a an expensive wombo combo that's recommended for cuonterpushing (e.g. you have a low health dark Prince from defending earlier and you play Bowler in front of it). **NOT reccomended to start the match at the bridge unless you played Bowler in the back to start **HOW TO PLAY: Play Bowler at the back or middle of your side. When the Bowler reaches the bridge play Dark Prince behind it, the Dark Prince will push the Bowler and the Bowler will clear large swarms and damage squishies so DP can one shot them with his charge. Doing this allows Dark Prince to not stop for anything or at least take no damage and charge straight to the tower. **Have arrows ready if possible because this can be countered by Minion Horde+distraction easily *'Dark Prince + Valkryie' **Pretty much the same concept as Dark Prince+Bowler but different in some ways. **NOT reccomended to start the match. **HOW TO PLAY: play Valkryie anywhere and then Dark Prince behind it. Dark Prince will push it forward while Valkryie clears swarms, Squishies, or even things like Mini Pekka as long as Dark Prince assists by slamming on it with his charge. **Most people will just stop this with a P.E.K.K.A. but who really cares. **If either troop succeeds in locking onto the tower you can be guaranteed some good damage. **The point of this is to clear swarms and medium health troops FAST. I know Dark Prince has a 360 charge effect but Skeleton Army still stops it just fine. *'Miner+ Dark Prince' **As you've probably already noticed Dark Prince is a vital asset for offense **This can be used for Starting the match ***Although it's not reccomended **Miner+ Dark Prince is simple and played similarily to Miner+bats/minions **HOW TO PLAY: Play Miner to the right side of the princess tower (vice versa for left tower) and play Dark Prince right at the bridge straight after. The tower will lock onto Miner leaving Dark Prince free to wreak havoc. **If your opponent uses light troops to counter your Dark Prince it will not have the support of the princess tower like usual meaning your Dark Prince will probably prevail and move onto the tower. **If Dark Prince is countered you at least got some chip off the tower from Miner. *'Miner+Any troop' **Honestly if you have any kind of low health troop you can just pair it with miner anytime. **HOW TO PLAY: Play Miner before the Princess tower can lock onto your other troop(s). Miner will tank while the other troop(s) are free to deal damage. Health is not a problem as Miner will soak any damage for quite a while. COUNTERPUSHING Counterpushing is the main focus for offense with the small pushes above aside. Heres a guide on how to do it. 1. Defending The first step of counterpushing is actually defending. Defend properly from any kind of push your opponent has to give. Use Valkryie and Bowler to their maximum capacity with correct placement. 2. Regroup Have you defended succesfully? If so you should have some remaining troops left. Health is not a problem because you can always tank with fresh troops while lo health troops deal damage. 3. Building the push Of course you can't only rely on used troops. To make a successful counterpush you must add support cards if theres some kind of surviving tank( E.G PEKKA) or do the opposite and put tanks in front of damage dealers and support cards. Throw in Minions, bats and other offensive troops like Dark Prince to deal damage and support while using Troops like Miner or a fresh Valkryie/Bowler to tank. 4. Counterpushing After building your push, you move onto the last step: Counterpushing. Just keep an eye on your push and make sure to play spells like arrows at the right moments to make sure your attack doesn't get countered. You can mostly just sit back and watch your push destroy your opponent. For this kind of chip cycle deck Building your own large pushess from scratch is not reccomended. Instead counterpush and make small pushes to slowly chip down the crown towers. Substitutions *I don't reccomend substituting anything but if you don't have any of these cards you might not have a choice *Here they are: **'Minions/Bats': Any 1 of these can be substituted with Minion Horde. Just watch your elixir **'Valkyrie': NONE **'Dark Prince': If you really need to this can be substituted with the Lumberjack. He will still cover rushing well but not Swarm control unfortunately. He also doesn't have a shield **'Bowler': NONE **'Miner': NONE **'Inferno Dragon: '''Inferno Dragon CAN be substituted by Inferno tower because Inferno dragons uses are mostly for defense. But it is highly unrecommended to do so. **'Arrows''': Arrows can be substituted by things like Fireball, Giant Snowball or Zap. But you will not be able to deal with Minion Hordes immediately so it is HIGHLY unrecommended. If you really have to substitute it use Fireball so you can still take care of Minion Hordes immediately.